Amor a primera vista
by Kagome-1551
Summary: Kagome una joven que conoce a su amor por accidente KagomexInuyasha Siento la tardanza.
1. Chapter 1

Amor a primera vista.

Es mi primer fic y espero que les guste.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una mañana hermosa y una chica caminaba con prisa.

Al girar una esquina choco con alguien.

Chica: Aii.

Chico: Aii.

Los 2: Lo siento.

Chico: Perona no me fije donde iba.

hica: Yo tampoco, lo siento.

El chico recogio las cosas y ayudo a la chica a lebantarse. Pero al poner el pie derecho.

Chica: Ai.

Chico: Estas bien.

Chica: Me duele el tobillo.

Chico: Si quieres te puedo llebar a tu casa?

La chica se puso roja.

Chica: Si, gracias. A perdona, me llamo Kagome.

Chico: Yo me llamo Inuyasha. Por donde vives?  
Kagome: Por alli.

Inuyasha acompaño a Kagome a su casa.

Kagome: Gracias.

Inuyasha: De nada y perdona.

Por la noche Inuyasha penaba en Kagome.

Inuyasha: Esa chica era muy guapa. me gustaria volver a verla.

Mientras Kagome.

Kagome: Ai no.

...: Que pasa?

Kagome: Me equiboque de movil.

...: Como que te equibocaste?

Kagome: No te conte Sango? Esque hoy me tope con un chico y se mesclaron nuestras cosas y cogi su movil.

Sango: Pues es un problema.  
Kagome: Que hare?

CONTINUARA...

Hasta aquí mi fic espero sus opiniones, quejas o lo que quieran dejarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Amor a primera vista 2

Aquí les traigo la 2ª parte de mi fic.

----------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente.

Kagome se preparo para salir y al abrir la puerta choco con alguien.

...: Perdón.

Kagome: Eh? Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hola, siento haberte echo caer

Y la ayudo a levantarse.

Kagome se puso roja.

Kagome: No pasa nada.

Los 2: A tengo...Je, je, je.

Los 2 rieron.

Inuyasha: Supongo, que esto es tuyo.

Kagome: Y esto tuyo.

Y se intercambiaron lo móviles.

Kagome: Gracias por traérmelo como no sabia donde vivías tu no sabia que hacer.

Inuyasha: No fue nada. Oye te gustaría venir a tomar algo? Quiero disculparme de algún modo por haberte hecho caer ayer y haber sido un grosero.

Kagome se sonrojo aun más.

Kagome: Bueno. Este bien.

Kagome e Inuyasha fueron a una cafetería.

Inuyasha: Y con quien vives?

Kagome: Con una amiga, la conozco desde el instituto. Y tu?

Inuyasha: Yo también vivo con un amigo, crecimos juntos.

Kagome: Y tú eres de aquí?

Inuyasha: Si. Pero cuando tenia 13 años a causa del trabajo de mis padres me mude a España junto con mi amigo ya que sus padres trabajan con los míos. Y volvimos hace 3 años. Y tu?

Kagome: E asado toda mi vida aquí. Es bonito España?

Inuyasha: No esta mal. Pero no se compara con esta ciudad.

Kagome: Que suerte tienes. Yo nunca e salido y me gustaría ver mundo.

Inuyasha: Aun te queda mucho tiempo seguro que viajaras.

Kagome: Eso espero. Y de que trabajas?

Inuyasha: Estudie diseño. Y estoy en ello.

Kagome: Yo también.

Inuyasha: En serio?

Kagome: Si. Trabajo en una empresa llamada Shikon.

Inuyasha: Hace 2 días que conseguí un puesto allí.

Kagome: Que coincidencia.

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Cuando empiezas?

Inuyasha: Mañana.

Kagome: Entonces nos veremos todos los días.

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome se sonrojo por la manera de Inuyasha de mirarla.

Inuyasha: Que bien haberte conocido.

Kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha: Así conozco a alguien de la empresa.

Kagome: Si. Eh? Ya se hace tarde tendría que ir pasando.

Inuyasha: Si, te acompaño hasta tu casa.

Kagome: Gracias.

Inuyasha acompaño a Kagome hasta su casa.

Kagome: Bien, nos vemos mañana.

Inuyasha: Si. Adiós.

Inuyasha la beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Kagome se sonrojo y entro en la casa.

Sango: Amiga que bueno que volviste.

Kagome: Hola.

Sango: Donde estuviste?

Kagome: Hoy vino el chico de ayer y me invito a salir.

Sango: Aceptaste?

Kagome: Si, estuvimos hablando un rato, el vive con un amigo y estuvo viviendo en España y e descubierto que mañana comienza a trabajar en mi empresa.

Sango: En serio?

Kagome: (Suspirando)Si.

Sango: Kagome estas bien?

Kagome: Creo que me estoy enamorando.

Sango: Si que te a dado fuerte.

Kagome: El es muy guapo.

Mientras Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (Piensa) Kagome es muy guapa y buena persona. E tenido suerte de conocerla.

...: Inuyasha te encuentras bien?

Inuyasha: Miroku. Te acuerdas de la chica que te comente ayer?

Miroku: Si.

Inuyasha: Fui a devolverle el móvil y la invite a tomar algo.

Miroku: Vaya.

Inuyasha: Y descubrí que trabaja en la empresa donde voy a estar yo.

Miroku: Menuda coincidencia.

Inuyasha: Si.

Hasta aquí les dejo la 2ª parte de mi fic.

Les agradezco sus opiniones y sigan escribiendome.

Jeanneyinuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Amor a primera vista 3ª

Aquí esta la 3ª parte.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra de que a algunos les guste.

Espero no decepcionarlos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Kagome se levanto temprano y se puso muy guapa.

Sango: MMM, que guapa.

Kagome: Ai, Sango.

Kagome salio de casa y se dirigió a la empresa.

Allí se encontró con Inuyasha en la entrada.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Inuyasha se había quedado impresionado por como iba Kagome.

Esta llevaba una falda medio corta de color rojo una camiseta algo escotada de color blanco y una chaqueta roja a juego con la falda.

Inuyasha: Estas muy linda.

Kagome se sonrojo.

Kagome: Gr...Gracias. Ven te acompañare hasta la oficina de la jefa.

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome e Inuyasha fueron a la oficina de la jefa. Kagome toco a la puerta.

Jefa: SI?

Kagome e Inuyasha entraron.

Kagome: Soy yo te traía al nuevo.

Inuyasha: Buenos días. Soy Inuyasha Taisho

Jefa: Bien, tu formaras equipo con ella.

Indicando a Kagome.

Inuyasha: Bien.

Jefa: Hija enséñale la empresa.

Kagome: Si madre.

Inuyasha: Eh?

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron.

Inuyasha: Como que hija?

Kagome: El es mi madre, por eso estudie diseño. Para seguir con el negocio familiar.

Inuyasha: Mis padres también son diseñadores.

Kagome: Bien. Te enseñare la empresa.

Inuyasha: Parece que el destino se empeño en unirnos.

Kagome se puso roja.

Kagome: Eso parece.

Kagome le enseño la empresa e Inuyasha.

...: Kagome.

Kagome: Rin.

Rin: Que haces?

Kagome: Le enseño la empresa a Inuyasha, es nuevo.

Rin: Mucho gusto, me llamo Rin.

Inuyasha: Inuyasha.

Rin: Bien, nos vemos luego.

Inuyasha: Es una amiga tuya?

Kagome: Si.

Cuando intentaron pasar por una puerta quedaron encallados.

Los 2: Ah. Lo siento.

Los 2 se separaron rojos y apenados.

Kagome: (Piensa) Mi corazón va a 1000.

Inuyasha: (Piensa) Me he puesto muy nervioso.

Después cuando Kagome volvió a casa.

Sango: Que tal fue.

Kagome: (Hablando tiernamente) Bien. Ha sido genial. Inuyasha es genial.

Sango: Kagome. Le quieres?

Kagome: Si. Estoy enamorada de el.

Mientras Inuyasha.

Miroku: Que tal te fue con Kagome.

Inuyasha: Genial, ella es genial.

Miroku: Te gusta?

Inuyasha: Eh? Si.

Miroku: vaya, nunca te vi así.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí la 3ª parte.

Ya veis como Inuyasha y Kagome se han comenzado a gustar nada mas por querer pasar al mismo tiempo. Bueno ya subire al proximo capitulo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y a los que dejan comentarios.

sobre todo quiero agradecer a Willnira. Que sepas que tus fics estan muy buenos.


	4. Chapter 4

Amor a primera vista 4.

Aquí les va mi 4ª parte espero que les guste.

---------------------------------------------------------

Despues de unos dias Kagome e Inuyasha estubieron unidos trabajando.

Los 2 se lo pasaban bien.

Un dia Inuyasha invito a cenar a Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome, te gustaria benir a cenar conmigo?

Kagome: Eh?

Kagome se puso roja.

Kagome: Yo...Claro. Porque no?

Inuyasha: Bien, entonces despues del trabajo bamos.

Kagome: Bien.

Despues del trabajo Inuyasha llebo a Kagome a cenar.

Se la pasaron bien hablando y riendo.

Despues Inuyasha la acompaño a casa.

Kagome: Gracias por invitarme.

Inuyasha: No fue nada, es mi manera de darte las gracias por ayudarme en la empresa.

Kagome: De nada. Quieres pasar?

Inuyasha: Bueno.

Kagome dejo pasar a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: No esta tu amiga?  
Kagome: No, fue a ver un pariente.

Inuyasha: A.

Kagome se giro y quedo cerca de Inuyasha.

Los 2: Aaah.

Los 2 se pusieron rojos.

Inuyasha se fue acercando a Kagome.

Kagome: (Susurra)Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la beso tiernamente. La cogio de la cintura y la acerco mas. Kagome le correspondio el beso.

Kagome: (Piensa)Me esta besando. Y me gusta.

Inuyasha: (Piensa) La beso y me esta correspondiendo. La quiero.

Los 2 se besaban con pasion.

Kagome lo guio hasta su cuarto.

Se sentaron en la cama y se seguian besando.

Inuyasha le comenzo a sacale la camisa. Estaba extaciado por lo hermosa que era Kagome.

Inuyasha la estiro en la cama quedando el sobre ella.

Kagome le saco la camisa a Inuyasha. Estaba nerviosa ya que no sabia que hacer. Inuyasha le saco la falda y se saco los pantalones.

Inuyasha le besaba el cuello, Kagome comenzaba a gemir. Inuyasha le saco el bracier y la contemplaba. Kagome estaba roja, paralizada.

Inuyasha le saco la pantaleta y la acariciaba. Kagome temblorosa le bajo los boxer.

Kagome se dejaba besar y acariciar. Realmente queria a Inuyasha y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Inuyasha comenzo a hacerla suya.

Kagome: MMM.

Inuyasha continuaba a besarla. Recorria su cuerpo.

Kagome estaba en las nubes. Las caricias de Inuyasha le hacian extremecer su cuerpo. Se le entregaba sin reparos.

Estaba realmente enamorada de Inuyasha.

Kagome: MMM. AAA.

Inuyasha le hacia sentir placer inmenso y no se queria separar de el.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEJEN SUS OPINIONES.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.


	5. Chapter 5

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 5

Gracias por sus opiniones aquí les va la 5.

-------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha se desperto.

Inuyasha: Eh? (Susurra)Kagome.

Kagome estaba abrazada a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (Susurra)Se ve hermosa. Estoy realmente enamorado.

Le beso los labios. Kagome se desperto.

Kagome: Eh? Inuyasha. Que...?

Kagome se puso roja y se tapo.

Kagome: Yo no...yo...

Kagome comenzo a llorar.

Kagome: (Piensa)Que hice? Me entregue sin que me quisieran.

Inuyasha: Kagome, que pasa? Te arrepientes de lo que paso, entre nosotros?

Kagome: No, yo te quiero, te quiero mucho. Me enamore de ti desde el dia en que nos chocamos.

Inuyasha la abrazo.

Inuyasha: Yo tambien te quiero.

Kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha: Estoy enamorado de ti.

Kagome: En serio?

Inuyasha: Si, me has conquistado con tu encanto, tu dulzura y tu belleza.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Kagome lo abrazo, haciendo que se estiracen otra vez.

Kagome: Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

Inuyasha: Y yo a ti princesa.

Kagome: Tendremos que levantarnos.

Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron a bañar. Se daban besos y se abrazaban.

Despues Kagome le preparo el desayuno.

Kagome: Te gusta?

Inuyasha: Si, pero tu me gustas aun mas.

Kagome se puso roja.

Despues fueron a trabajar. Estaban muy pegados.

Kagome: Que te parece asi?

Inuyasha: Si, pero este iria mejor con un chal.

Kagome: Si tienes razon. Ahora parece completo.

Inuyasha le dio un besito en el cuello.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Quieres ser mi novia?

Kagome: Que?

Inuyasha: (Susurrando)Quiero tener una relacion seria contigo.

Kagome: SI. Acepto.

Inuyasha: Que bueno.

Y se dieron un besito.

Rin: Kagome la jefa te quiere ver.

Kagome: Eh? Si, gracias. Enseguida vuelvo.

Kagome fue al despacho de su madre.

Kagome: Querias algo madre?

Madre: Te he visto muy pegada con el nuevo.

Kagome se sonrojo.

Kagome: Se llama Inuyasha y nos hicimos novios.

Madre: En serio?

Kagome: Si. Lo quiero como a nadie. Me hace sentir especial.

Madre: Esta bien. Vuelve al trabajo.

Kagome: Si.

Kagome volvio con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Que queria?  
Kagome: Saber que habia entre nosotros.

Inuyasha: vaya.

Y la beso

Despues por la noche Inuyasha dejo a Kagome en su casa.

Sango: Kagome, que tal te fue ayer?

Kagome: De maravilla. Inuyasha me quiere y nos hicimos novios.

Sango: Novios?  
Kagome: Si.

Sango: A ver pero como?

Kagome: Me invito a cernar, nos la pasamos muy bien. Luego me trajo a casa y me beso.

Sango: te beso?

Kagome: Si, pero luego el y yo...pasamos la noche juntos.

Sango: Que?

Kagome: Calmate.

Sango: Kagome es genial.

En casa de Inuyasha.

Miroku: Y que te paso que no viniste ayer?

Inuyasha: Me quede con mi novia.

Miroku: Tu novia?

Inuyasha: Si, Kagome y yo somos novios.

Miroku: En serio?

Inuyasha: Si.

Miroku: Vaya que rapido que vas con ella.

Inuyasha: Ella es genial.

Espero que les aya gustado y dejen sus opiniones.

Mi correo: 


	6. Chapter 6

AMOR A PRIMEA VISTA 6

Despues de 1 mes Kagome e Inuyasha seguian juntos.

Estaban paseando por el parque.

Inuyasha: Kagome eres feliz?

Kagome: A tu lado mucho.

Inuyasha: Ven.

Kagome: Que pasa?

Inuyasha saco una cajita y la abrio.

Dentro habia un anillo.

Kagome se quedo sorprendida.

Inuyasha: Te quieres casar conmigo?

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Que dices?  
Kagome: Claro que si.

Inuyasha le puso el anillo y la beso.

Kagome: Amor.

Inuyasha: Mi princesita.

Kagome: Te quiero.

Inuyasha: Y yo a ti.

Kagome: Sabes e estado pensado.

Inuyasha: En que?

Kagome: Aun no conoces a mi amiga y yo no conosco a tu amigo.

Inuyasha: Y?

Kagome: E pensado que tu y tu amigo podeis venir mañana a cenar a casa.

Inuyasha: Bueno, esta bien.

Kagome: Pues entonces mañana a las 8?

Inuyasha: Si.

Inuyasha intento besarla y esta se escapo.

Inuyasha: Ei.

Kagome: Ganate el beso.

Inuyasha: Te amo princesa.

Kagome: Bien.

Kagome lo beso.

Kagome: Nos veremos mañana?

Inuyasha: Si.

Estos habian llegado a la puerta de casa de Kagome.

Inuyasha: Hasta mañana.

Kagome: Adios.

Inuyasha: Te echare de menos.

Kagome: Y yo.

Se besaron y Kagome entro en la casa.

Sango: Y que tal te fue?

Kagome: Sango, nos prometimos.

Sango: Que?

Kagome: Mira.

Kagome le enseño el anillo.

Sango: Amia es genial.

Kagome: Si. Sango no puedo ser mas feliz.

Porcierto mañana en la noche invite a Inuyasha y a su amigo a cenar.

Sango: Bien, compraremos las cosas y nos pondremos lindas.

Kagome: Si.

En casa de Inuyasha.

Miroku: Y? Acepto?

Inuyasha: Si, acepto.

Miroku: Que bueno.

Inuyasha: Si, porcierto mañana Kagome nos invito a cenar en su casa, asi de paso conocemos a su amiga.

Miroku: Aver si ella se enamora de mi.

Inuyasha: De ti? Cuando vea tus mañas no lo creo.

Miroku: Ai ya.

Inuyasha: Bueno ya veremos.

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME HAN GUSTADO MUCHO Y ME HAN DADO MUCHOS ANIMOS.

ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MIS FICS Y NO SE CORTEN A LA HORA DE CRITICAR MIS FICS. PREFIERO QUE SEAN SINCEROS.

BUENO, HASTA LA PROXIMA.

Kagome-1551


	7. Chapter 7

Amor a primera vista 7

Al dia sguiente Kagome y Sango fueron a comprar las cosas para la cena.

La prepararon y se arreglaron.

Sango: Ai amia te ves genial.

Kagome: Y tu tambien. Estas muy linda.

Sango: Si, aver si el amigo de Inuyasha es guapo.

Por la noche Inuyasha y Miroku llegaron a la casa de Kagome y Sango.

Kagome: Hola Inuyasha.

Y lo beso.

Inuyasha: Este es mi amigo Miroku.

Kagome: Hola. Ella es...

Los chicos al ver a Sango.

Inuyasha/Miroku: TU!

Sango: Vosotros! Que haceis aqui? Cuando habeis vuelto?

Inuyasha: Volvimos hace 3 años.

Sango: Pense que no os volveria a ver.

Y los abrazo. Pero Miroku se propaso y le toco el trasero.

Sango: Maldito pervertido.

Y le pego un golpe.

Inuyasha: Je, je. Creo que no tendras oportunidad. Ya que te conoce.

Kagome se quedo mirando la escena.

Sango: A Kagome.

Kagome: Se conocen?

Sango: Si, Desde que eramos pequeños. Pero luego se largaron para España y me dejaron aqui.

Inuyasha: Que bien encontrarte.

Sango: Bien, pues ya conosco al tipo que te fuiste a buscar y no me tengo que preocupar. Mira que me la trais bien.

Kagome: Sango.

Miroku: Y yo al fin conosco a la mujer que traia loco a mi amigo.

Inuyasha: Miroku.

Los 2 estaban rojos.

Kagome: (Susurrar)Esta me las pagas.

Se sentaron para cenar.

Miroku: Y como se conocieron?

Kagome: Ibamos por la calle...

Inuyasha: Y nos chocamos. La acompañe a casa porque se habia hecho daño en el tobillo...

Kagome: Y nos confundimos de movil. EL vino, me lo debolvio y salimos por ai.

Inuyasha: Y luego en el trabajo.

Sango: Entonces si que estabais destinados a estar juntos.

Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron rojos.

Miroku: No creen que han ido rapido? En 1 semana se hicieron novios y desues de 1 mes os prometeis.

Inuyasha: No. Nosotros estamos decididos.

Miroku: Bueno, no dije nada.

Despues de la cena.

Kagome: Ya te vas?

Inuyasha: Si, ya es tarde.

Kagome: (Al oido)Me gustaria que te quedaras.

Inuyasha: Y a mi.

Los 2 se besaron.

Inuyasha: ya nos veremos mañana.

Kagome: Si.

Se dieron otro beso e Inuyasha se fue.

Kagome: Uf.

Sango: Si que le quieres.

Kagome: SI.

Sango: Tienes suerte. EL es un buen tipo.

Kagome: Ya lo se.

Inuyasha Y Miroku.

Miroku: Ti chica es mu buena.

Inuyasha: Ya lo se. Y esncontrar a Sango no estubo mal.

Miroku: Si.

Inuyash: Pero no te querra ni que te acerques.

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, SOBRE TODO A Nana-chan7. EN CUANTO PUEDA TE AYUDO CON EL TITULO DE TU FIC. SIENTO MUCHO QUE LOS CAPITULOS SEAN CORTOS PERO LES PROMETO QUE EN OTROS DE MIS FICS LOS HARE MAS LARGOS.

BUENO, AQUÑI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJENME SUS REVIEWS.

Kagome-1551


	8. Chapter 8

Amor a primera vista 8

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se lebanto feliz.

Kagome: (Piensa)Inuyasha me ha pedido matrimonio, no puedo ser mas feliz.

Sango: Kagome te encuentras bien?

Kagome: Si. Perfectamente.

Kagome se vistio y se puso lo mas lindo que encontro.

Sango: Sales con Inuyasha?

Kagome: Si.

Sango: Que te baya bien, yo he de salir volvere tarde.

Kagome: Bien.

Kagome salio y fue al parque. Alli es donde Inuyasha la tenia que esperar.

Pero al llegar vio a Inuyasha besandose con otra.

Kagome: (Susurra)Que? Que hace? Me engaña. No.

Kagome se fue corriendo y volvio a su casa. Se encerro en su cuarto y lloraba.

Kagome: No, ouede ser me engaña. Me pidio matrimonio y se fue con otra.

Kagome miro el anillo se lo saco y lo tiro.

Kagome: Maldito. Le crei, crei que me queria.

Que para el era especial, pero que tonta fui. Nunca nadie me ha mirado. Pues que se lo quede y que le aprobeche.

Kagome continuo llorando toda la tarde.

Inuyasha la espero un buen rato, pero luego se volvio a casa y se encerro en el cuarto e intentaba llamar a Kagome.

Contestador: Esta es la casa de Kagome Higurashi y Sango Miyazawa ahora no estamos, deje sus mensajes despues de la señal. BIP.

Inuyasha: Kagome es la 3ª ves que te llamo, donde estas? Porque no viniste? Te espere un rato y no llegaste. Amor que paso? Llamame. Te quiero.

Kagome: No, es mentira, todo es una mentira. El no me quiere y nunca me ha querido. Inuyasha.

Te amo, porque jugaste conmigo? En verdad te crei.

Mientras Inuyasha tenia un mal presentimiento sobre Kagome. Piensa que algo le sucede.

Miroku: Inuyasha que te pasa?

Inuyasha: Kagome no vino a la cita. Y estoy preocupado, no me responde a las llamadas.

Miroku: Bueno, tendra una buena razon, le habra salido algo importante, talvez su familia.

Inuyasha: Si, talvez tengas razon.

Llego la noche y Kagome no salio del cuarto y lloraba.

Sango: Kagome, estas bien? Sal, bamos a cenar y me platicas de tu cita.

Kagome: No, gracias no tengo habre solo estoy cansada.

Sango: Bueno, hasta mañana.

A Kagome se le repetia la imagen de Inuyasha besando a otra.

Kagome: (Susurrando)No quiero verlo. No lo soportaria.

Kagome cogio el telefono y llamo a su madre.

Madre: Diga?

Kagome: Madre? Siento haberte llamado tan tarde.

Madre: No importa que pasa?

Kagome: Mañana no puedo ir a trabajar.

Madre: Que?

Kagome: Ni en un par de dias.

Madre: Porque? Que te paso?

Kagome: No me siento bien.

Madre: Bueno, pero cuidate.

Kagome: Si.

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUANO HASTA AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. A Y QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ME CAMBIE EL MAIL. AHORA ES 


	9. Chapter 9

Amor a primera vista 9

A la mañana siguiente.

Sango: Kagome lebantate o haras tarde.

Kagome: No ire a trabajar.

Sango: Porque? Te enuentras mal?

Kagome: Si.

Sango: Ai amiga que te pasa?

Kagome: Nada.

Sango: Abre la puerta.

Kagome: No te preocupes or mi, tu ves a trabajar.

Sango: Kagome en serio estas bien?

Kagome: Si.

Sango: Bueno, adios.

Kagome: (Susurrando)Inuyasha. Me echaras de menos?

No, pero que digo, si el no me quiere.

En el trabajo Inuyasha buscaba a Kagome.

Inuyasha: Rin.

Rin: Si?

Inuyasha: Has visto a Kagome?  
Rin: No, ella no vino.

Inuyasha: Bueno gracias. (Piensa)Kagome que te pasa?

En su cuarto Kagome.

Kagome: Inuyasha, Inuyasha.

Kagome miraba una foto de ella y de Inuyasha.

Kagome: Mi amor. Porque?

Kagome tiro el porta retratos con la foto. Este se rompio.

Kagome se lebanto, recogio la foto y el anillo que estaba al lado. Al lebantarse del suelo se miro en el espejo.

Kagome: Je, lo entiendo todo, quien...quien querria a una chica tan fea como yo. No valgo nada. Solo sirvo para pasar el rato. Snif, Snif. Je, bueno almenos quieren pasar el rato, no debo ser tan mala, no?

Kagome seguia llorando sin parar.

Inuyasha sentia algo en el corazo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Inuyasha: (Piensa)Porque estoy asi? No dejo de estar preocupado por Kagome.

Por la tarde casi noche Sango habia vuelto a casa y fue a hablar con Kagome.

Sango: Kagome. Kagome? Amiga estas ai?

Sango entro dentro y vio a Kagome tirada en su cama durmiendo y el cuarto estaba medio en desorde.

Sango: (Piensa)Que habra pasado? No creo que este bien.

Sango salio del cuarto.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

Sango abrio.

Sango: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Esta Kagome?

Sango: SI, Pe...

Inuyasha: Puedo hablar con ella?

Sango: Esque esta dormida.

Inuyasha: Pero esta bien?

Sango: Si.

Inuyasha: Bueno diele que he venido.

Sango: Si claro.

Inuyasha se fue, pero aun seguia preocupado.

CONTINUARA...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODOSSSS!

CREO QUE MUCHOS TENDREIS GANAS DE MATARME NO? JEJE.

SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA ES QUE ESTOY EN EPOCA DE EXAMENES Y SE ME ACUMULA EL TRABAJO.

LES PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR.

MUCHOS BESOS.

Kagome-1551


	10. Chapter 10

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 10

Los 2 dias despues Kagome se habia quedado encerrada en el cuarto.

Despues salio.

Sango: Amiga estas bien?

Kagome: Si.

Sango: Iras a trabajar?

Kagome: Si.

Sango: Inuyasha pegunto mucho por ti.

Kagome: Ya. (Piensa)Si, seguro.

Kagome salio y fue al trabajo.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

A Kagome escuchar esa voz fue un golpe para su corazon.

Inuyasha: Mi amor, porque no fuiste a nuestra cita?

Kagome: No pude.

Inuyasha: Mi amor. Y estos dias? Porque no viniste?

Kagome intentaba no mirarlo.

Kagome: No te importa.

Inuyasha: Eh?

Rin: Kagome la jefa quiere hablarte.

Kagome se safo de Inuyasha y fue al despacho de su madre.

Madre: hija estas bien? Porque no viniste?

Kagome: No me encontre bien.

Madre: Estas mejor?

Kagome: Si.

Madre: Bien.

Kagome salio del despacho.

Inuyasha la esperaba.

Kagome paso de mirarlo.

Inuyasha la seguia, para saber que le pasaba.

Estubo todo el dia pegado a ella.

En una oportunidad que tuvo vio que Kagome tenia los ojos apagados.

Inuyasha: Estas bien?

Kagome: Si.

En eso vio que Kagome no traia el anillo puesto.

Inuyasha: Eh? (Piensa)No tiene el anillo. Que pasa? Porque se lo ha quitado?

Despues del trabajo.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Kagome: Dejame.

Inuyasha: Amor.

Kagome salio corriendo. Fue a su casa y se encerro en su cuarto.

Kagome: Maldito, como puede ni mirarme y mas aun llamarme amor? No tiene compacion. Porque no me lo dice y acaba con la farsa?

Inuyasha fue a casa de Kagome.

Tocaba a la puerta, pero nadie le abria. Le llamaba al movil y esta no le respondia.

Kagome solo se dedicaba a llorar.

Kagome: Porque nadie me quiere?

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU PACIENCIA.

AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MI FIC. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO HAN LEIDO Y ME HAN DEJADO SUS REVIEWS.

Y QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A UNA NUEVA AMIGA Cami Taisho. GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTARA Y NO TE PIENSO CONTAR NADA SIGUE LEYENDO Y VERAS QUE PASA.

MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS.


	11. Chapter 11

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 11

A la mañana siguiente Kagome salio del cuarto y se fue a trabajar.

Al llegar al trabajo la esperaba Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Kagome: Dejame.

Kagome siguio de largo.

Inuyasha estaba realmente preocupado por el comportamieno de Kagome. Ella pasaba de el.

Inuyasha: (Piensa)Que le pasa a Kagome? No viene a la cita, no viene al trabajo y se la pasa ignorandome y se quito el anillo. Porque?

Despues del trabajo.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Kagome: Dejame.

Inuyasha: Pero...

Kagome: Para.

Kagome salio corriendo e Inuyasha la siguio.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Kagome y esta queria cerrar la puerta, pero Inuyasha la bloqueo.

Kagome: Deja la puerta.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Kagome lloraba.

Inuyasha: Amor.

Kagome: No me llames asi.

Inuyasha: POrque?

Inuyasha entro en la casa.

Kagome: Vete.

Inuyasha: Porque no viniste a la cita? Ni a trabajar, me ignoras y porque te quitaste el anillo?

Kagome: Como si te importara.

Inuyasha le cogio las manos.

Inuyasha: Si que me importa, yo te quiero.

Kagome: Si seguro. Por eso te besas con otra no?

Inuyasha: Eh?

Kagome: Si que fui a la citar, pero para que quedarme si te lo pasabas tan bien sin mi?

Inuyasha: Me viste?

Kagome: Si, Como tienes la cara de decir que me quieres?

Inuyasha: Porque te amo.

Kagome: Si, ya.

Inuyasha: Kagome, esa chica...

Kagome: Callate.

Inuyasha: Kagome Esa chica fue una amiga, ella insistia en salir conmigo, pero...

Kagome: Para.

Inuyasha: Amor yo no te engañe, te esperaba y ella al verme se me acerco con la intencion de que saliera con ella...

Kagome: Pues felicidades y que te aprobeche.

Inuyasha: La rechaze.

Kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha: Le dije que queria a otra y que nos prometimos. Ella me beso. Yo la empuje y la eche para atras.

Solo te quiero a ti. Amor nunca te engañaria. Me enamore de ti nada mas verte, esa sonrisa que tienes me gusta, eres amable, buena y linda. Te amo.

Kagome: Mentira, quien se podria fijar en mi? No valgo nada.

Inuyasha: Quien te dijo eso?

Kagome: Lo se, tengo todas las pruebas que necesito. Nunca ningun chico se me acerco por mi. Solo por ser hija de quien soy y tu Me dejaste por otra.

Inuyasha: No. Yo te quiero. Para mi vales mucho.

Kagome sollozaba.

Inuyasha beso a Kagome. Esta le correspondio.

Paso sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Inuyasha.

Este la cogio en brazos y la llebo al cuarto. La dejo en la cama.

Este la besaba y la acariciaba. Comenzo a desabrocharle la ropa y la besaba en los rincones que sabia que le daria placer.

Kagome: MMM. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Ssshh mi princesa.

Pasaron una tarde de demostraciones, del amor que se tenian.

Cuando estubieron cansados Inuyasha se abrazo a Kagome.

Kagome: (Jadeando)Qu...que quieres de mi?

Inuyasha: Que te cases conmigo.

Kagome: Yo...no se.

Inuyasha: Antes estabas segura.

Kagome: Despues de lo que vi.

Inuyasha: Te amo y quiero casarme contigo. Are lo que quieras .

Kagome: Ah.

Kagome se sonrojo.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Kagome tenia el anillo en una cadena colgada del cuello.

Inuyasha la cogio con los dedos.

Kagome: No podia olvidarte, eres el primer hombre del que me enamoro.

Inuyasha le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y se lo besaba.

Kagome tenia las mejillas sonrosadas.

Inuyasha le saco la cadena y cogio el anillo.

Kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha: Te pido que te cases conmigo.

Kagome: Bueno, si.

Inuyasha le puso el anillo. Y la abrazo.

Inuyasha: Amor.

Kagome: Inuyasha perdoname. No quiese deirte todo eso.

Inuyasha: Amor. No importa.

Kagome: Perdon.

Inuyasha: Princesa, soy yo el que lo siente fue por mi culpa, yo no tendria ni que haber hablado con ella.

Kagome: Me quieres?

Inuyasha: Te amo.

Kagome: Todo solucionado.

Despues se vistieron.

Kagome: Ya es tarde, sera mejor que te vayas antes que vuelva Sango.

Inuyasha: No me quiero separar.

Y la abrazaba.

Kagome: No tienes otra.

Inuyasha: Mala.

Y la beso.

Kagome: Nos vemos mañana.

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Que te parece si despues del trabajo salimos los 4?

Inuyasha: A donde?

Kagome: Te paree el parque de diverciones?

Inuyasha: DOnde quieras.

Kagome: Bien, le platicas a Miroku.

Inuyasha: Si, mi princesa.

Inuyasha se fue y despues llego Sango.

Kagome: Amiga.

Sango: Hola que tal te fue?  
Kagome: Bien. Oye tenemos un plan para mañana.

Sango: Cual?

Kagome: Mañana en la tarde iremos al parque de atracciones con Inuyasha y Miroku.

Sango: Miroku?

Y se sonrojo.

Kagome: Si.

En casa de Inuyasha.

Miroku: Salir con Kagome y Sango?

Y se sonrojo.

Inuyasha: Si.

Miroku: Bien.

Mas tarde Inuyasha llamo al movil de Kagome.

Esta estaba en su cuarto y cogio el telefono.

Kagome: Si?

Inuyasha: Que haces princesa?

Kagome: Inuyasha. Ai, amor te extraño.

Inuyasha: Y yo.

Kagome: Que haces tu?

Inuyasha: Pensar en ti y en que quiero verte. Y tu?  
Kagome: No dejo de oler tu olor en las sabanas.

Inuyasha se sonrojo.

Inuyasha: Pues la proxima vez te vienes a la mia y me dejas tu olor.

Kagome: Cuando quieras. Amor para que has llamado?

Inuyasha: Que mejor excusa que querer oir tu voz?

Kagome: Bueno, pero tu rara vez llamas por la noche.

Inuyasha: Bueno. Tu cuando le dijiste a Sango lo de la cita no se sonrojo?

Kagome: Ahora que lo dices, estaba nerviosa.

Inuyasha: miroku estaba igual.

Kagome: No insinuaras que...

Inuyasha: SI.

Kagome: Se gustan.

Inuyasha: De pequeños Miroku siempre estubo mucho por Sango. Y me a contado que estos dias se vio con Sango.

Kagome: A mi no me comento nada.

Inuyash: Que raro no es tu mejor amiga?

Kagome: Si, pero...Seguro que era porque no salia del cuarto. Ya la interrogare. Has pensado en algo?

Inuyasha: Tenemos que encerrarlos solos.

Kagome: Si, que te parece en la rueda?

Inuyasha: Estaria bien.

Kagome: Asi pasaremos un ratito juntos.

Inuyasha: Kagome. Te amo.

Kagome: No mas que yo.

Inuyasha: Cuando hablaremos de nuestra boda?

Kagome: Que te parece pasado mañana es fiesta.

Inuyasha: Bien.

Kagome: Te quiero.

Inuyasha: Y yo.

Kagome: No veremos mañana.

Inuyasha: Espera.

Kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha: Quiero que sepas que lo eres todo para mi.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Kagome: A mi también. Eres toda mi vida.

Inuyasha: Te amo.

Kagome: Yo también te amo. Buenas noches amor.

Inuyasha: Buenas noches princesa.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS.

LES AGRADEZCO QUE HAYAN SEGUIDO MI FIC Y QUE HAYAN SIDO PASIENTES CONMIGO. BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEWS.

MUCHIIIIISSSSIMAS GRACIAS.


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se lebanto muy animada.

Se puso guapa y se maquillo. Miro el anillo.

Kagome: (Susurra)Inuyasha me lo ha explicado y le creo.

Quiero casarme con el y estar con el.

Despues Kagome salio del cuarto.

Kagome: Sango ya me voy.

Sango: Bien, espera le puedes dar esta nota a Inuyasha?

Kagome: Si. Claro.

Sango: Bien nos vemos esta tarde.

Kagome salio y fue al trabajo. Alli se encontro con Inuyasha.

Kagome: Amor, hola.

Inuyasha: Princesa.

Y se besaron.

Inuyasha: (Al oido)Extrañaba estos besos de buenos dias.

Kagome: Yo tambien. Bamos.

Kagome e Inuyasha entraron.

Kagome: Bien, bamos a acabar este proyecto.

Inuyasha: Haber que te parece esto asi?

Kagome: Si, pero este asi.

Inuyasha: Ok.

En la hora del descanso.

Kagome llebo a Inuyasha a un cuarto que estaba desocupado.

Alli se besaban desordenandose la ropa.

Inuyasha: (Susurrando) No entrara nadie?

Kagome: (Susurrando) Este cuarto nunca se utiliza.

Estos 2 no se dejaban de besar.

Inuyasha: (Susurrando) Besas muy bien.

Kagome: (Susurrando) Anda que tu. No te quedas corto.

Inuyasha: Hermosa.

Kagome: Te quiero. Inuyasha se hace tarde tenemos que volver.

Inuyasha: No.

Kagome: Vamos a la mesa y hablemos de lo que haremos con Sango y Miroku.

Kagome e Inuyasha volvieron a la mesa de trabajo.

Kagome: Como lo haremos?

Inuyasha: Lo mejor seria encerrarlos por la noche.

Kagome: Si, es mas romántico. Y tu que has pensado en hacerme?

Inuyasha: No se. Ya veré.

Kagome: MMM. Bueno. A ver les diremos que nos dejen solos o los empujamos directamente?

Inuyasha: No lo se.

Kagome: Ya se, le diré a Sango que nos deje solos en la rueda y ella parara hacerlo le dirá a Miroku que ellos suben luego.

Inuyasha: Bien. Entonces decidido.

Kagome: A Sango me dijo que te diera esto.

Inuyasha cogió la nota y la leyó.

Nota: Inuyasha ya se que eso de que Kagome se haya quedado en casa tiene que ver con tigo. Como le hayas echo algo te juro que me las pagas.

Kagome: Que te dice?

Inuyasha: Nada mi amor.

Después por la tarde Kagome y Sango se arreglaban.

Sango: no se como dejo que me convenzas.

Kagome: Venga, también son tus amigos y hace tiempo que no los ves.

Sango: Si.

Los chicos la fueron a buscar.

Kagome: Hola.

Sango: Bien bamonos.

Inuyasha: Baya Sango, que cambiazo.

Miroku: Si ahora si que estas linda.

Sango se puso roja.

Sango: Que insinúas.

Kagome: (Susurrando) Parece que va bien.

Inuyasha: Si. A Sango eso que me escribiste fue solo un malentendido.

Sango: Por tu bien espero que sea así.

Inuyasha: Si señora.

Sango: Te voy a dar yo.

En el parque iban de arriba para abajo.

Por la noche.

Kagome: (Susurrando)Bien tendríamos que ir.

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Chicos que les parece si vamos ahí?

Indicando la rueda.

Sango: Si claro.

Cuando le tocaron.

Sango: Kagome, Inuyasha y tu subid primero.

Kagome: Si.

Kagome jalo rápido a Inuyasha.

Kagome: (Susurrando) Espero que esto funcione.

Inuyasha: Más les vale.

Miroku y Sango subieron en la siguiente cabina.

Miroku: Porque nos hiciste subir en la siguiente?

Sango: Kagome e Inuyasha están prometidos y no creo que les gusten que estemos promedio. Pero lo siento si tanto te molesta estar conmigo. No lo haré más.

Miroku: Yo no dije eso. A mí si me gusta estar contigo.

Miroku y Sango se pusieron rojos.

Miroku: Tú me gustas mucho. Yo cuando nos separamos no dejaba de pensar en ti.

Sango: Miroku yo...Siento lo mismo.

Miroku: Sango.

Miroku y Sango se acercaron hasta besarse.

Kagome e Inuyasha miraron.

Kagome: Funciono.

Inuyasha: Que bien.

Kagome: Bien, ahora atiéndeme a mi.

Inuyasha comenzó a besar a Kagome.

Kagome: Que bien estar así.

Inuyasha: Si.

Inuyasha seguía besándola. Inuyasha saco un colgante y sin separarse de Kagome se lo puso.

Kagome: Eh?

Kagome miro el colgante, ponía te quiero.

Kagome: Inuyasha es precioso.

Inuyasha: No tanto como tu.

Kagome: Inuyasha, no te habrías molestado.

Inuyasha: Todo es poco para ti.

Kagome: Amor.

Inuyasha la beso, Kagome rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

Inuyasha le puso la mano en el muslo de Kagome y le acariciaba. Kagome le acaricio el brazo bajando hasta su mano que tenia en el muslo de ella.

Inuyasha: Mi princesa.

En eso la rueda se paro.

Kagome: Eh? Parece que se fue la luz.

Inuyasha: Perfecto, tardaran un rato.

Kagome: Que has pensado?

Inuyasha: Divertirnos.

Inuyasha comenzó a besarle el cuello y bajo hasta su pecho.

Desabrochándole la ropa. Kagome hacia lo mismo con Inuyasha.

Mientras Sango y Miroku.

Sango: Se ha parado y tardaran un rato. Que haremos?

Miroku: Yo tengo una idea

Y comenzó a besarla y a desnudarla.

Después cuando bajaron volvieron a casa.

Y después Inuyasha llamo a Kagome.

Inuyasha: Hola princesa.

Kagome: Hola amor. Como llego Miroku a casa?

Inuyasha: Estaba en las nubes y medio colorado.

Kagome: Sango estaba igual.

Inuyasha: Parece que funciono.

Kagome: Si, y que ha pasado algo mas que un beso.

Inuyasha: Como nosotros?  
Kagome: Si. Oye gracias.

Inuyasha: Porque?

Kagome: Por hacerme tan feliz.

Inuyasha: No es nada, tu también me haces feliz.

Kagome: Nos veremos mañana?

Inuyasha: Si, pasare por ti al mediodía y comemos fuera.

Kagome: Bueno. No vemos mañana. Te quiero.

Inuyasha: Yo también.


	13. Chapter 13

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 13

A la mañana siguiente.

Kagome se lebanto tardito.

Sango: Que raro, no tienes cita con Inuyasha?

Kagome: Si, pero al mediodia. Me quedare en la mañana contigo.

Sango: Bien.

Kagome: Oye que paso anoche con Miroku?

Sango: Que?

Kagome: Benga que paso?

Sango: El y yo nos besamos.

Kagome: En serio?

Sango: Si, y me parece que superamos mas que un beso.

Kagome: Que?

Sango: no me bengas a decir que tu no aprobechaste esa oportunidad.

Kagome: La verdad, esque si.

Sango: Ves.

En eso sono el telefono de Kagome.

Kagome: Si?

Madre: Hija soy yo.

Kagome: Que pasa?

Madre: Podrias venir a casa?

Kagome: Claro, voy. Sango tengo que ver a mi madre, si llega Inuyasha dile que vuelvo en 2 minutos.

Sango: Claro.

Kagome fue a casa de su madre.

Kagome: Madre pasa algo?

Madre: No. Bonitos diseños que habeis hecho Inuyasha y tu.

Kagome: Gracias.

Madre: Hija hasta donde has llegado con Inuyasha?

Kagome: Estamos prometidos y hoy habia quedado con el para hablar sobre la boda.

Madre: Que bien, porque no invitas mañana a el y a sus padres a cenar?

Kagome: Que?  
Madre: Estaria bien.

Kagome: Si. Le dire a Inuyasha y esta noche te llamo.

Madre: Bien.

Kagome: voy a casa Inuyasha esta a punto de llegar.

Madre: bien.

Kagome volvio al departamento y justo se encontro con Inuyasha en la puerta.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Kagome: Hola.

Y se besaron.

Inuyasha: Bien, bamos a comer.

Kagome: Si.

Fueron a un restaurante.

Inuyasha: Kagome estas bien?

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Tienes cara de preocupacion.

Kagome: Hoy mi madre me llamo y me interrogo.

Inuyasha: Que cosa?

Kagome: Hasta donde habiamos llegado.

Inuyasha: Que le dijiste?

Kagome: Que estabamos prometidos.

Kagome se sonrojo.

Inuyasha: Y que dijo?

Kagome: Le gusto.

Inuyasha: En serio?

Kagome: Si. Y me dijo que te invitara a ti y a tus padres a cenar a su casa mañana en la noche.

Inuyasha se puso rojo.

Inuyasha: Bueno les digo y te llamo.

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Esto ba rapido.

Kagome: SI. No veo las horas de casarme contigo.

Inuyasha: Ni yo. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Kagome: Si y a mi. Oye tu quieres tener hijos?

Inuyasha: Claro, si tu quieres.

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: bueno, despues del matrimonio ya veremos.

Kagome: Hum. Si.

Inuyasha cogio la mano a Kagome y se la beso.

Inuyasha: Tengo la prometida mas linda del mundo.

Kagome: Inuyasha. Mas o menos dentro de cuanto quieres casarte?

Inuyasha: Si por mi fuera, hoy mismo.

Kagome: Inuyasha. Yo tambien. Pero que le diremos a nuestros pare?

Inuyasha: Que te parece de aqui a 1 año? Es el minimo de tiempo para preparar un boda.

Kagome: Bien.

Despues Kagome lo arrastro hasta una tienda de vestidos.

Inuyasha: Que hacemos aqui?

Kagome: Quiero comprarme un vestido para la cena de mañana.

Inuyasha: Te veras linda con qualquier cosa.

Kagome: Solo quiero causa buena imprecon a tus padre.

Inuyasha: Seguro que los imprecionaras.

Kagome cogio un estido y fue a probarselo.

Kagome: Que te parece este?

Inuyasha se quedo mirandola.

Inuyasha: Estas hermosa.

El vestido era blanco, de tirantes y llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Kagome: Te gusta?  
Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Pues me lo quedo.

Kagome lo compro y despues Inuyasha la llebo a su casa.

Kagome: Nos bemos mañana en la noche?

Inuyasha: Si, seguro que mis padres aceptan te llamare en un rato.

Kagome: Si. Esta es la direccion de la casa de mi madre.

Inuyasha: Bien.

Cojio el papel mientras la besaba.

Inuyasha: Tengo ganas de verte mañana.

Kagome: Adios. Amor.

Lo beso y entro.

Iba a entrar en la habitacion de Sango, pero escucho voces.

Sango: No quieto, Miroku.

Miroku: Benga Sango estamos solos.

Kagome deidio volver a salir. Estaba roja.

Kagome: (Piensa) Ai dios, Sango y Miroku.

Kagome fue a una cafeteria y despues de un rato le sono el movil.

kagome: Si?

Inuyasha: Hola princesa.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Te llamaba para decirte que mis padres aceptaron.

Kagome: Bien. Entonces nos veremos mañana.

Inuyasha: Si. Oye no hay mucho ruido a tu alrededor?

Kagome: Esque...Cuando estaba en casa escuche a Sango y a Miroku.

Kagome se puso roja.

Inuyasha: Que?  
Kagome: Y decidi salirme.

Inuyasha: Vaya se lo tomaron muy en serio.

Kagome: Si. Te echo de menos.

Inuyasha: Yo tambien, te llamare mañana en la tarde.

Kagome: Bien.

Despues Kagome volvio a casa.

Sango estaba en el sofa.

Sango: Amiga.

Kagome: Hola.

Sango: y esa bolsa?  
Kagome: Es un vestido para mañana en la noche, mi madre invito a Inuyasha y sus padres a cenar.

Sango: AI que bueno, pontelo y dejame ver.

Kagome se fue a su cuarto y se canvio.

Kagome: Que te parece?  
Sango: Amiga estas genial. Ya se, mañana te peino yo.

Kagome: Vale.

Despues Kagome llamo a su madre.

Madre: Si?  
Kagome: Madre soy yo, Inuyasha dice que sus padres aceptan.

Madre: Genial, pues mañana te vienes en la tarde y lo preparamos.

Kagome: Si.

CONTINUARA...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE OS HAA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, PRONTO LES PUBLICARE OTRO.

MUCHOS BESOS.


	14. Chapter 14

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 14

A la mañana siguiente.

Sango: Bien, hoy tiene que estar espectacular.

Kagome: Sango estoy nerviosa. Como son sus padres?

Sango: Son buena gente, tambien tiene un hermano.

Kagome: A si? Vaya. Ai Sango que hare? El ya conoce ami madre como jefa, pero la conoce.

Sango: no te preocupes, si les agrade yo seguro que tu les encantas.

Kagome: Eso espero.

Madre: Kagome. A Sango.

Sango: Buenos dias señora.

Madre: Que haces aqui?

Kagome: Sango me ayudara a canviarme y arreglarme.

Madre: Bueno. Aun hay tiempo asi que ayudenme.

Kagome y Sango ayudaron a la madre de Kagome a preparar todo.

La sala, lo que se serviria en la cena.

Despues Kagome se fue a su cuarto con Sango para arreglarse.

Sango la peino y la maquillo.

Sango: Estas genial.

Kagome: Sango me has dejado increible.

Kagome tenia puesto el vestido, el peinado era: el pelo le dejo la parte de arriba liso y del medio para abajo estaba medio rizado y traia la cadena que le regalo Inuyasha.

La madre entro en el cuarto.

Madre: Hija estas genial.

Kagome: Sango me dejo muy bien.

Sango: Yo mejor me voy antes que llegue Inuyasha.

Y Sango se fue.

Kagome estaba impaciente por ver a Inuyasha.

Sirviente: Mi señora, señorita la familia Taisho.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome estas muy linda.

Kagome se sonrojo.

Inuyasha: Ten para ti.

Y le dio unas flores.

Kagome: Gracias.

Inuyasha: A Kagome ellos son mis padre.

Kagome: Ah! Mucho gusto.

Madre.I: Al fin te conocemos Inuyasha no dejaba de hablar de ti.

Kagome: Ella es...

Madre.K: Hola Izaoi, Inutaisho.

Inutaisho: Que tal estas Shizuru?

Shizuru: Bien.

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron sorprendidos, como era que se conocian ya.

En la cena.

Shizuru: Y como es que Sesshomaru no vino?

Izaoi: No pudo tenia que hacer un trabajo.

Inuyasha: Como es que se conocen?

Shizuru: Eso es porque todos estudiamos diseño en la misma universidad.

Inutaisho: Y cuando piensan casarse?

Kagome: De aqui a 1 año.

Shizuru: Esta bien.

Izaoi: Si, empezaremos con los preparativos.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban rojos.

Inutaisho: lo que aun no nos han contado, es como se coocieron.

Inuyasha/Kagome: Eh?

Los 2 se pusieron mas rojos aun.

Inuyasha: Bueno, fue una tonteria.

Shizuru: Digannos.

Kagome: Bueno nosotros nos chocamos por la calle.

Todos: Que?

Inuyasha: Y como Kagome se habia echo daño en el tobillo la acompañe a su casa.

Kagome: Y se be que al recoger las cosas nos equibocamos de moviles. El al dia siguiente vino a casa y aparte de canviarnos los moviles, me invito a salir.

Inuyasha: Alli hablamos y descubrimos que trabajariamos en el mismo lugar.

Kagome: Y luego mi madre se encargo de ponernos juntos.

SHizuru: En ese momento no lo habia reconocido.

Inuyasha: Bueno, despues de eso paso 1 semana nos dimos cuenta de que nos queriamos y nos hicimos novios.

Kagome: Y al mes nos prometimos.

Inutaisho: Bueno chicos les damos las gracias.

Kagome/Inuyasha: Eh?

Shizuru: Si nos hicieron las cosas mas faciles.

Kagome: De que hablan?

Izaoi: Ustedes estaban prometidos desde que nacieron.

Kagome/Inuyasha: Que?

Shizuru: Si, nosotros los prometimos.

Inuyasha: Y cuando pensaban decirnoslos?

Inutaisho: Quando volvieramos de España ibamos a esperar hasta que acabarais la carera y un poco mas.

Inuyasha tenia la mano de Kagome cogida.

Kagome: Vaya que coincidencia.

Shizuru: Ya me parecia que os llebariais bien, de pequeños jugabais juntos.

Kagome estaba feliz de oir eso.

Despues de la cena Kagome e Inuyasha salieron al jardin.

Inuyasha: Te ves hermosa.

Kagome: Gracias. Tu estas muy guapo.

Inuyasha la paro y la giro hacia el. Se acerco a ella y la beso.

Inuyasha: Te quiero.

Kagome: Y yo a ti.

Se sentaron en un banco y se cogieron de as manos.

Inuyasha: Asi que estabamos prometidos.

Kagome: Eso parece.

Inuyasha: Entonces estabamos destinados a estar juntos.

Kagome: Si. Eso me pone feliz.

Inuyasha: Asi que ya nos conociamos.

Kagome: Eramos muy pequeños, yo no recuerdonada.

Inuyasha: ni yo, pero me basta con el ahora.

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Oye, es en serio lo que me contaste de Sango y Miroku?

Kagome: Si. Casi me muero. Sali corriendo.

Inuyasha: Pobre mi princesa. Bueno, pero almeno funciono.

Kagome: Si, logre sacarle cosas a Sango.

Inuyasha: Cuenta.

Kagome: Se be que en la rueda su besaron.

Inuyasha: Y ya esta?

Kagome: NO. Llegaron a mas.

Inuyasha: Vaya con la pareja. Eh?  
Kagome: Que pasa?

Inuyasha: Kagome sabes creo que acabo de recordar algo de cuando eramos pequeños.

Kagome: Asi?

Inuyasha: Si es la imagen de una niña y yo no se porque siempre tube una cinta de pelo de una niña. Mañana ven a mi casa y te la muestro.

Kagome: Bien, pero como esten Sango y Miroku nos vamos.

Inuyasha: No te preocupes, yo tampoco querria quedarme.

Despues Inuyasha lebo a Kagome a su casa.

Kagome: No hacia falta.

Inuyasha: Eres mi prometida y no te voy a dejar.

Kagome: Eso espero. Quieres pasar?

Inuyasha: Vale.

Kagome e Inuyasha entraron. Kagome se acerco a la puerta de Sango para oir algo.

Inuyasha: Y?  
Kagome: No nada.

Kagome abrio la puerta y no habia nadie.

Kagome: Parece que quedo con Miroku.

Inuyasha: Ai, yo no quiero interrumpir.

Kagome: Quedate aqui.

Inuyasha: Bueno.

Kagome e Inuyasha fueron a cuarto.

Kagome: Inuyasha me ayudas con a cremallera?

Inuyasha se acerco y e bajo la cremallera mientras le besaba el cuello.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: mM?

Kagome: Mañana tenemos trabajo.

Inuyasha: Y?

Kagome: Es tarde y hay que madrugar, además tienes que ir a tu casa a cambiarte.

Inuyasha: Tengo ropa en el coche. Pensé que me quedaría con mis padres.

Kagome: Pues ves a buscarlas.

Inuyasha: MMM.

Kagome: Ves.

Inuyasha se fue a buscar la ropa.

Kagome se puso la camisa con la cual dormía y se desmaquillo. Después volvió Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Duermes así?

Kagome: Si, hay problema?  
Inuyasha: No, es genial. No veo las horas de casarnos.

Kagome se sonrojo.

Kagome: Aun no me lo creo.

Inuyasha: Pues créelo, ya hace mucho que estamos prometidos.

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Pero no entiendo porque no nos lo dijeron antes.

Kagome: Talvez, porque las parejas prometidas no se llevan bien, pensando que el compromiso lo pusieron sus padres y que se sentían obligados. Pero nos salio bien, no?

Inuyasha: Si.

CONTINUARA...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MIS FIC.

BUENO QUERIA DECIRLES QUE EL 7 DE JULIO ME VOY DE VIAJE Y HASTA ENTONCES PONDRE CASI TODOS LOS DIAS UN CAPITULO DE MI FIC, PARA NO DEJARLOS POR TANTO TIEMPO SIN SABER QUE PASARA JE, JE. ES QUE NO VUELVO HASTA EL 22 DE AGOSTO.

BUENO, YA ESTA LO QUE LES QUERIA DECIR Y AGRADEZCO SU APOYO. LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO FIC TENDRA LOS CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS COMO A USTEDES LES GUSTA ASÍ QUE NO ME MATEN POR ESTE FIC.

MUCHOS BESOS.


	15. Chapter 15

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 15

A la mañana siguiente Kagome desperto en los brazos de Inuyasha.

Kagome: Amor.

Inuyasha: Buenos dias princesa.

Kagome: Desde cuando me miras?

Inuyasha: No mucho. Te ves linda.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la beso.

Inuyasha: Te quiero.

Kagome: Y yo.

Kagome se recosto en el.

Inuyasha: Princesa que te pareceria vivir conmigo?

Kagome: Eh? Vivir contigo?  
Inuyasha: Si. Me gusto despertarme asi contigo, y quiero estar contigo desde ya. Que te parece?

Kagome estaba sonrojada.

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Pues buscaremos un piso.

Kagome: Si, lo que tu quieras.

Los 2 se vistieron y salieron en eso llego Sango.

Sango: A hola.

Kagome/Inuyasha: Hola.

Kagome: Y te la pasaste bien anoche?

Sango: Ai Kagome. Inuyasha dormiste aqui?  
Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Al ver que no estabas en tu cuarto, supusimos y se quedo.

Sango: Lo siento Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:No fue nada.

Sango: Y que tal te fue anoche?

Kagome: Lugo te explico ahora haremos tarde.

Sango: Bueno.

Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron.

En el trabajo Inuyasha empezo ha hacer un bozeto.

Kagome: Inuyasha que haces?

Inuyasha gusrdo el dibujo.

Inuyasha: Nada. Que tal ba tu ultimo bozeto?

Kagome: Bien, que te parece?

Inuyasha: Lindo.

Despues del trabajo Kagome volvio a casa.

Sango: Ahora si cuentame.

Kagome: Fue Muy bien. Inuyasha me llebo unas flores y me dijo que estaba linda. Y mira que nuestros padres se conocian.

Sango: Que?  
Kagome: Si, estudiaron juntos. A no y esto te encantara. Inuyas y yo estabamos prometidos.

Sango: Que?

Kagome: Si. Se be que nuestros padres nos prometiero de pequeños.

Sango: Vaya. Y que mas paso?

Kagome: Nada, despues de la cena me trajo a casa y platicamos. Me pidio de vivir con el.

Sango: Es genial.

Kagome: Si, me dijo que buscariamos un piso.

Sango: Bueno a mi Miroku me pidio lo mismo.

Kagome: En serio?  
Sango: Si.

Kagome: Que bueno. Sabes se me ourre algo. En ves de buscar piso, nos lo podemos canviar.

Sango: Como?

Kagome: Una de las 2 va al piso de los chicos y uno de ellos viene aqui.

Sango: Si, estaria bien. Bueno yo le platico a Miroku.

Kagome: Y yo mañana a Inuyasha o esta noche si llama.

Sango: Bueno quedamos.

Por la noche Inuyasha llamo a Kagome.

Kagome: Amor mio.

Inuyasha: Como estas princesa?

Kagome: Te echo mucho de menos.

Inuyasha: Yo tambien. No dejo de pensar en ti.

Kagome: Y yo. Amor hoy platique con Sango y me dijo que Miroku le pidio de vivir con el.

Inuyasha: Si, Miroku me dijo algo.

Kagome: Bueno nosotras pensamos en que en vez de buscar otro piso o una de nosotras se va a vuestro piso y el otro viene aqui.

INuyasha: Como quieras. Pero si acaso yo voy a tu piso.

Kagome: Y esa preferencia?

Inuyasha: Porque en tu cama te hice el amor por primera vez.

Kagome se sonrojo.

Kagome: Esa fue mi primera vez.

Inuyasha: Fue la primera?

Kagome: Si. Aunque te suene raro si.

Inuyasha: No, no me suena raro. Yo estoy igual que tu.

Kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha: porque dejaste que te tocara?

Kagome: No se. Yo te quiero, al tratarte por primera vez, me diste confianza, eras muy bueno conmigo. Y no se supongo porque tu me enseñaste a querer de nuevo. Eso te lo agradesco. Y tu?

Inuyasha: No se, buscaba a alguien espeial, para estar con ella para siempre, y ya la encontre. La mujer mas especial que hay. Kagome no sabes cuanto te amo.

Kagome: Inuyasha yo tambien te amo. Esto que siento no puedo expresarlo.

Inuyasha: Bueno, entonces lo piensas y me lo dices mañana.

Kagome: Bueno. Buenas noches mi amor te quiero.

Inuyasha: Buenas noches mi princesa.

CONTINUARA...


	16. Chapter 16

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 16

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se lebanto se vistio bien linda y salio al trabajo.

Se enontro con Inuyasha y se tiro a sus brazos, besandose.

Kagome: Eres toda mi vida.

Inuyasha: Princesa.

Durante el trabajo Inuyasha la miraba.

Kagome se la pasaba ruborizada. Lo miraba de reojo.

En la hora del descanso.

Kagome: Inuyasha, porque me miras todo el tiempo?

Inuyasha: Solo admiro tu bellesa.

Kagome: Inuyasha haces que me ruborize.

Inuyasha: mejor aun, estas mas hermosa.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Te vienes a casa?

Kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha: Quiero que veas esa cinta que te dije y (Susurrando)me prometiste que me dejarias tu olor.

Kagome: Y si Miroku llega?  
Inuyasha: Estara toda la tarde fuera.

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Genial.

Despues fueron a la casa de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Parece que Miroku desordeno un poco.

Kagome: Y que? Crees que he venido por tu casa?

Inuyasha: Espero que no.

Inuyasha comenzo a besarla y esta le debolvia los besos.

Inuyasha la llebo a su cuarto y comenzo a desbestirla.

Despues de unas horas.

Kagome: Aunque no tengo experiencia, eres el mejor.

Y lo beso.

Inuyasha: Solo me dejo guiar por mis instintos.

Kagome: Inuyasha cinceramente, en serio fui la primera?

Inuyasha: Si. Yo nunca tube novia. Y tu eres la primera. La unica mujer que he tocado. Y tu eres la unica que me ha tocado.

Inuyasha le acariciaba el rostro.

Inuyasha: Te amo.

Kagome: Tienes un cuarto muy bonito.

Inuyasha: Gracias.

Kagome: No tenias que enseñarme una cinta?

Inuyasha: SI.

Inuyasha se lebanto y la busco la cinta. Despues volvio a la cama con Kagome.

Inuyasha: Es esta.

Kagome la cogio y la rebiso.

Kagome: Es mia.

Inuyasha: Estas segura?

Kagome: Si recuerdo que mi color favorito era el blanco y que le di mi cinta favorita a mi mejor amigo. Y por ultimo habian 2 pequeñas iniciales al final de la cinta. K.H.Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha: Nunca las habia visto.

Kagome: Entonces eras tu. Tu me diste mi primer beso.

Inuyasha: Entonces eras tu esa niñita que se acerco a mi diciendo que era muy lindo?

Kagome: Sabes? Fuiste mi primer amor. Cuando nos separamos no deje de pensar en ti.  
Inuyasha: Yo tambien, te pense durante meses.

Inuyasha le dio un beso en el cuello y uno en los labios.

Kagome: Porque has hecho eso?

Inuyasha: No se, he visto que los mayores lo hacian.

Los 2 se pusieron a reir.

Kagome: Te odio, cuando tube consiencia de todo estube todo el dia roja.

Inuyasha: Pues yo cuando tube consiencia queria repetirlo con la misma niña.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Yo nunca he besado a una chica. Queria repetir ese beso solo con esa niña tan linda. Seguramente por eso te bese a ti.

Kagome: Yo tampoco bese nunca. No me sentia segura con ningun chico. Me extrañe mucho cuando te dije que si me podias acompañar a casa. Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la mente, aunque me hubiera roto el tobillo. A tu lado me siento segura, querida, es un sentimiento que nunca habia sentido.

Inuyasha: Princesa.

Kagome: Asi me siento, como una princesa.

Inuyasha la abrazo.

Inuyasha: Eso es lo que quiero. Mi pequeña, ahora que estamos juntos no te dejare.

Despues Inuyasha llebo a Kagome a su casa.

Kagome: Te amo.

Inuyasha: Yo tambien te amo. Eres lo unico que me importa.

Kagome lo beso con todas.

Kagome: Te quiero.

Inuyasha: Te amo.

Kagome entro en la casa y vio a Sango.

Kagome: Hola.

Sango: Que tal te fue?  
Kagome: Bien, Le comentaste lo del piso a Miroku?

Sango: Si le parece buena idea y me dijo que como querais vosotros.

Kagome: A ti como te gustaria?

Sango: Me gustaria ir al de los chicos lo tengo mas cerca del trabajo.

Kagome: Genial. A mi y a Inuyasha ya nos ba bien este piso.

Sango: Bueno, lo ultimo es hacer mudanza y ya nos podremos deacuerdo el dia.

Kagome: Si que dia te ba bien?

Sango: El 21.

Kagome: Bien, Inuyasha y yo tenemos dia libre. Ahora lo llamo.

Kagome fue al cuarto y llamo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Como estas amor?

Inuyasha: Princesa. Estoy bien pero te hecho de menos,

Kagome: Y yo pero estoy feliz.

Inuyasha: Y para que llamabas?  
Kagome: Tengo que tener un motivo, para llamar a mi prometido?

Inuyasha: No, pero se que hay algo mas.

Kagome: Bueno si.

Inuyasha: que es?  
Kagome: Tu querias mi piso no?  
Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Pues lo tenemos. A ellos les ba bien el otro.

Inuyasha: Genial, princesa.

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Y la mudanza?

Kagome: Lo haremos el 21 que nos ba bien a todos.

Inuyasha: Es de aqui a...

Kagome: Mañana.

Inuyasha: Mañana?

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Princesa es genial.

Kagome: ya lo se. Tu dile a Miroku.

Inuyasha: Si. Princesa te amo.

Kagome: No veo la ganas de tenerte a mi lado.

Inuyasha: Y yo. Quiero abrazarte, besarte.

Kagome: No me hagas desear.

Inuyasha: Tenemos que recuperar todos los besos perdidos.

Kagome: Si. Lo se. No te preocupes que mañana nos lo pasaremos bien. Te amo.

Inuyasha: Y yo buenas noches.

CONTINUARA...


	17. Chapter 17

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 17

EI ANTES DE QUE LEAIS ESTE CAPITULO! HACE DIAS QUE INTENTABA SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS Y NO PUDE ASI QUE PUSE 3 SEGUIDO ASI QUE TENEIS QUE EMPEZAR POR EL CAPITULO 15 OK? ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Kagome ayudo a Sango con la mudanza al departamento de los chicos y de vuelta a Inuyasha al suyo.

Kagome: A la cama, ahora.

Kagome lo tiro hacia el cuarto despues de un ratito.

Inuyasha: Que directa.

Kagome lo beso un par de veces mas.

Inuyasha: Kagome, estas bien?

Kagome: Te quiero.

Inuyasha: Tranquila.

Kagome: Mi Inu.

Inuyasha: Eh?

Kagome se fue quedando dormida.

Inuyasha: Princesa.

Despues de un rato Kagome desperto.

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Kagome se habia despertado sola. Se puso una camisa y salio.

Inuyasha: princesa.

Kagome: Amor que haces?

Inuyasha: La comida.

Kagome: Sabes cocinar?

Inuyasha: SI.

Kagome: Estas lleno de sorpresas.

Inuyasha: Solo algunas. Ten.

Kagome: Y esto? Desde cuando el arroz es amarillo?

Inuyasha: Es un plato tipico de España. Abre la boca.

Inuyasha le dio de comer.

Inuyasha: Y?

Kagome: Esta rico.

Inuyasha: Menos mal. Pero como ya te dije, tu estas mas rica aun. Mucho mas rica.

Y la beso.

Inuyasha: Sabes como me llamaste antes de dormirte?

Kagome: No.

Inuyasha: Inu.

Kagome se puso roja.

Kagome: A si?

Inuyasha: Si. Me encanto.

Kagome: Eh? Te gusta?  
Inuyasha: Si, Ka-chan.

Kagome: Sabes siempre e odiado ese nombre.

Inuyasha: Te aguantas Ka-chan.

Kagome: Ei.

Y le dio un beso.

Kagome: Mientras no me dejes, llamame como quieras.

Inuyasha: Bueno. Oye me enseñas el resto de la casa?

Kagome le cogio de la mano.

Kagome: Bueno ya sabes donde esta mi cuarto, la cocina, y el baño. Bien, esa de alli es mi estudio.

Y lo llebo.

Inuyasha: Ai que lindo. Vaya si que tienes imaginacion.

Kagome: La mayoria son de cuando era pequeña.

Inuyasha: Me consegui una prometida muy lista. Y ese cuarto de alli?

Kagome: Ese, bueno, diras que soy un poco rarita.

Inuyasha: Porque?

Kagome lo entro en la sala.

Inuyasha: Vaya.

La sala estaba llena de armas, espadas, puñaes, dagas, arco con flechas y cosas para entrenar.

Kagome: Ya te dije que era rarita.

Inuyasha: No, solo me queda imprecionado. Sabes usar todo esto?

Kagome: Si, desde los 10 años.

Inuyasha: Pues ya tenemos otra cosa en comun.

Kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha: Me encantan las espadas.

Kagome: En serio?

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Y que mas tenemos en comun?

Inuyasha: Nosotros nos queremos, nos dimos nuestro primer beso juntos, trabajamos juntos, fuimos prometidos y nuestra primera vez fue increible.

Kagome: (Susurrando)Inuyasha.

Despues Kagome se puso a hacer unosbozetos e Inuyasha tambien pero la miraba y dibujaba el bozeto.

Inuyasha: (Piensa)Esto le quedaria bien. Ojala le guste.

Kagome: Amor que piensas?

Inuyasha: Eh? Porque lo dices?

Kagome: Me miras y sonries. Que pasa?

Inuyasha: Nada. Te miro porque eres linda.

Kagome se sonrojo.

Kagome: Me enseñas lo que dibujas?

Inuyasha: No, aun no esta acabado.

Kagome: benga, no seas malo.

Inuyasha: No. Es una sorpresa.

Kagome: Para mi?

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Inuyasha ya me has dado muchos regalos.

Inuyasha: Este es muy especial.

Kagome: Ai, ya quiero verlo

Inuyasha: Te esperas.

Kagome le queria besar. Y este se aparto.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Ganate el beso.

Kagome: Mi lindo y amado prometido.

Inuyasha: Entonces si.

Y se besaron.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA GRACIAS POR LEER LOS Y LA VERDAD QUE INTENTE SUBIRLOS PARA PUBLICARLO TODO ANTES DE IRME DE VIAJE , PERO NO SE PORQUE NO ME DEJABA ASÍ QUE SUBI TRES.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS PROMETO SEGUIR PONIENDO

MUCHOS BESOS


	18. Chapter 18

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 18

Despues de unos dias.

Inuyasha: Cada vez es mas lindo despertarse asi.

Kagome: Si. Benga a trabajar.

Kagome e Inuyasha se anviaron y fueron a trabajar.

En el trabajo le echaron ganas, desues le llebaron los bocetos a SHizuru.

Kagome: Madre te veníamos a entregar estos bocetos ya están acabados.

Shizuru: Bien. A tenemos que quedar un día nosotros y los padre de Inuyasha para hacer las cosas.

Kagome: Si, cuando quieran.

Cuando salieron del trabajo fueron a casa.

Inuyasha: Viste como estaba tu madre?

Kagome: Si, estaba emocionada con los preparativos.

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Y yo también, tenemos que ver muchas cosas, la iglesia, los instados, el vestido.

Inuyasha: Hablando de eso.

Inuyasha le paso un cuaderno.

Kagome: Que es?

Inuyasha: Míralo.

Kagome se puso a ojear el cuaderno y todos los bocetos eran de vestidos de novia.

Kagome: Y esto?

Inuyasha: Los hice para ti. Tu me lo inspiraste.

Kagome: Tantos?

Inuyasha: Si. Todos son para ti. El que más te guste lo haremos hacer.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Lo abrazo y lo beso.

Kagome: Inuyasha son muy lindos.

Inuyasha: En serio te gustan?

Kagome: Si. Amor. Te quiero.

Inuyasha: Mi princesa.

Kagome: Soy feliz, muy feliz. Mi príncipe.

Inuyasha la tenía abrazada.

Después Kagome llamo a Sango.

Sango: Amiga que tal?  
Kagome: Bien, oye mañana te podrías venir a la oficina?

Sango: Si, tengo el día libre.

Kagome: Bien, a las 10: 00?

Sango: Bueno.

CONTINUARA...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EI, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VIESTROS REVIEWS, ME HAN GUSTADO MUCHO. Y YA SE QUE PONER 3 CAPITULOS FUE UN POCO RAPIDO PERO ME VOY EL PROXIMO JUEVES Y QUIERO PUBLICARLO TODO ADEMAS ASI CUANDO VUELVA PODRE PONER UN FIC MUY CHULO QUE HICE HACE POCO.

MUCHOS BESOS


	19. Chapter 19

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 19

A la mañana siguiente.

Kagome estaba en la oficina esperando a Sango.

Sango: Hola amiga.

Kagome: Hola gracias por venir. Bamos con mi madre.

Sango y Kagome fueron al despacho de Shizuru.

Alli tambien estaba Izaoi.

Izaoi: Kagome, Sango.

Kagome: Hola

Sango: hola.

Shizuru: Que querias hija?

Kagome: Es sobre el vestido.

Sango: Viste alguno que te guste?

Kagome: Mas bien me los han diseñado.

Izaoi: Quien?

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Shizuru: Inuyasha?

Kagome: Si anoche me dio este cuaderno con bozetos.

Sango: A ver.

Kagome les paso el cuaderno y todas las miraron.

Sango: Si que estan lindos.

Shizuru: Estan muy bien echos.

Izaoi: Si, nunca pense que podia ser tan bueno.

Kagome: necesito que me ayuden a elegir uno.

Shizuru: Bien cuando lo tengamos lo mando ha hacer.

Al final del trabajo.

Inuyasha: Volvemos?

Kagome: No puedo me tengo que quedar un rato mas.

Inuyasha: Porque?

Kagome: Luego te lo explico. Tu ves con Miroku o algo.

Inuyasha: Bueno, dew.

Le dio un beso y se fue. Despues volvio con las chicas.

Kagome: Bien, entonces quedamos en este?

Todas: Si.

Shizuru: Bamos a tomarte las madidas.

Bajaron al taller y le tomaron as medidas.

Modista: Bien. Empezare mañana mismo.

Shizuru: Tu encargate exclusibamente de este vesido. Los demas encargos se los pasas a otro.

Modista: Bien.

Despues salieron y compraron unas cosas.

Casi de noche Kagome volvio a casa.

Al entrar Inuyasha la beso.

Kagome: MMM? Inuyasha.

Kagome se puso roja.

Inuyasha: te tardaste mi princesa.

Kagome: Perdon. Me entretube con las cosas de la boda.

Inuyasha: Que cosas?

Kagome: Comprar algunas cosillas, preparar el vestido.

Inuyasha: El vestido? Ya lo elegiste?

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Cual es? Dimelo.

Kagome: El novio no debe ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda.

Inuyasha: Si yo te los diseñe en cierto modo ya lo vi solo dime cual es?  
Kagome: No. Tu deberias salir con tu padre y Miroku para comprar cosas.

Inuyasha: Si ya.

Kagome: Mi lindo amor.

CONTINUARA...


	20. Chapter 20

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 20

EI ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO LEED EL 19, QUE HE PUBLICADO DOS A LA VES.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paso el tiempo y llego el dia de la boda.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban impacientes.

Al entrar en la sala Inuyasha vio a Kagome como la mujer mas linda del mundo.

Al acabar la boda Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron de viaje.

Kagome: Que bien ya nos hemos casado.

Inuyasha: te veias linda con ese vestido.

Kagome: Me lo diseñaste tu. Que querias? Estoy feliz. Por fin estamos juntos.

Inuyasha: Si.

Y la beso.

Inuyasha: Ya veras que te gustara a donde te llevo, te mostrare toda la ciudad.

Kagome: Hablas como un experto.

Inuyasha: No te olvides que he vivido 5 años alli.

Kagome: Mi esposo.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Y la beso.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron a Barcelona.

Kagome: vaya esta ciudad no esta mal.

Inuyasha: Tu no estas mal.

Se pasaron toda la tarde paseando por la ciudad.

Por la noche volvieron a la casa donde vivia Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Que te parecio?

Kagome: Esta bien.

Inuyasha: Bien, pues seguimos en el cuarto?

Kagome:Pense que no lo dirias.

Inuyasha la cogio en brazos y la llebo al cuarto.

La estiro en la cama y la besaba.

Inuyasha: Ya eres mia.

despues de 2 semanas volvieron a su casa.

Kagome: Al fin en casa.

Inuyasha: Se esta bien volver.

Kagome: Bamos al cuarto.

Inuyasha: No estas cansada?

Kagome: Aun no me conoces.

Despues de un rato.

Inuyasha le acariciaba el brazo.

Inuyasha: Mi princesa.

Kagome: Dime una cosa, en cuantos hijos has pensado?

Inuyasha: Si son tan lindos como tu, los que vengan. Todos los que quieras tu.

Y la beso.

Kagome: Y si te digo que no me encuentro muy bien?

Inuyasha: Te duele algo?

Kagome: Solo son mareos.

Inuyasha:mareos?

Kagome: Creo que estoy embarazada.

Inuyasha: Princesa, es cierto?

Kagome: Aun no lo se del cierto, tengo que ir al medico, pero es muy probable.

Inuyasha: Pues mañana mismo al medico.

Kagome: Mañana?

Inuyasha: Si. Si esperas un bebe te empezaras a quidar desde ahorita. No quiero que le pase nada a nuestro bebe.

Kagome: (Susurrando)Nuestro bebe.

Inuyasha: Si.

Kagome: Estoy nerviosa por saber si lo estoy.

Inuyasha: Ya veras que si.

Y la beso.

CONTINUARA...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SE QUE A MUCHA GENTE NO LE GUSTA QUE PUBLIQUE TANTOS CAPITULOS A LA VEZ. PERO E ECHADO CUENTAS Y SI NO PUBLICABA DOS NO PODRIA TERMINAR DE PUBLICAR ANTES DE IRME.

BUENO, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS


	21. Chapter 21

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 21

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha le hizo el desayuno a kagome.

Kagome: Que amoroso que estas.

Inuyasha la beso.

Inuyasha: Como siempre. Bueno ahora iremos al medico.

Kagome: Si.

Despues se fueron al medico.

Doctora: Bien, veamos si tus sospechas son corectas.

La doctora le hizo una ecografia a Kagome.

Kagome: Y Ran?

Ran: Pues si, si lo estas.

Kagome: (Susurrando)Lo estoy. Embarazada...hijo.

Inuyasha: Kagome. Estas bien?

Kagome se desmayo.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Y la cogio antes que callese.

Inuyasha: Oiga esta bien?  
Ran: Si, es normal en un embarazo.

Kagome: MM. Que paso?

Inuyasha: Te desmayaste.

Ran: Kagome quidate.

Kagome: Si.

Kagome e Inuyasha fueron al coche.

Kagome: Uf. (Susurrando)Un bebe.

Esta sonrio poniendo su meno en el vientre. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

Inuyasha: te quiero. Soy muy feliz.

Kagome: Yo tambien. Ya quiero decirselo a todos.

Inuyasha: Pues esta noche se los dices en la cena.

Kagome: Si.

Volvieron a casa y Kagome se echo en el sofa.

Inuyasha: Princesa estas bien?

Kagome: Si, mareada, pero feliz.

Inuyasha: Una pequeña.

Kagome: Sera un pequeño.

Inuyasha: No una niña y sera tan linda como su madre.

Kagome: Un niño y sera como su padre.

Inuyasha: Niña.

Kagome: Niño.

Despues al atardecer Kagome e Inuyasha se canviaron.

Inuyasha: Que linda.

Kagome: Tu no estas nada mal.

Inuyasha: Gracias.

Despues se dirigieron a la casa de la madre de Kagome.

Shizuru: Hija.

Kagome: hola mama.

Izaoi: Que tal os ha ido?

Inuyasha: Bien.

Sango: Ai, amiga te echaba de menos.

Kagome: Y yo a ti Sango.

Sango: Que linda que estas.

Kagome: Je.

Inuyasha: Tenemos que decirles algo.

Inutaisho: Que pasa?

Inuyasha: Diles.

Kagome: Yo? Diles tu.

Inuyasha: Y yo porque?  
Kagome: Claro ahora tengo que cargar yo completamente con la responsabilidades de tu hijo?

Inuyasha: Y quien te dijo eso?

Sango: Tiempo. Kagome has dicho hijo?

Kagome: Si.

Shizuru: Estas embarazada?  
Kagome: Si.

Izaoi: De quanto?

Kagome: Mes y pico.

Shizuru: Que bueno hija.

Sango: Es genial Kagome.

Despues en casa.

Kagome:Bueno se lo han tomado bien.

Inuyasha: Si. Ben.

kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha la cogio en brazos y la llevo al cuarto.

Inuyasha: no quiero que hagas muchos esfuerzos.

Kagome: Inuyasha, no hago esfuerzos.

Inuyasha: Claro de eso me encargo yo.

Kagome: Inuyasha me ayudas con la cremallera?

Inuyasha le bajo la cremallera mientras le besaba el cuello.

Kagome: Amor.

Inuyasha: Eh?

Kagome: Esatoy cansada.

Inuyasha: Como quieras.

La cogio y la estiro en la cama.

Inuyasha: Estas bien? Necesitas algo?

Kagome: Estoy bien. Solo te quiero a ti.

Kagome lo abrazo teniendolo bien cerca.

CONTINUARA...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI FIC Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS LA VERDAD QUE ME GUSTA. BUENO AQUÍ SE ACABO OTRO CAPITULO Y PREPARENSE QUE DENTRO DE POCO LLEGARA EL FINAL.


	22. Chapter 22

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 22

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se lebanto la primera y le hizo el desayuno a Inuyasha. Fue al cuarto con una bandeja.

Comenzo a besarlo por el cuello bajo hasta el pecho y lo beso en los labios.

Inuyasha comenzo a despertar.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Kagome: Buenos dias mi amor.

Inuyasha: Como estas y el bebe?

Kagome: Estamos bien. Ten desayuna

Y le puso la bandeja en las piernas.

Inuyasha: No te hubieras molestado, ya lo hacia yo.

Kagome: No te queria despertar.

Y lo beso.

Despues se canviaron.

Kagome: Bien a trabajar.

Inuyasha: No te hara mal?

Kagome: Inuyasha nuestro trabajo es solo dibujar. No me cansare.

En la empresa.

Rin: Kagome.

Kagome: Hola Rin.

Rin: Que tal estas?

Kagome: Bien. (Al oido)Estoy embarazada.

Rin: En serio?  
Kagome: Si.

Rin: Felicidades.

Inuyasha: Kagome voy a rebisar unas cosas. No hagas locuras.

Kagome: Si, si.

Inuyasha le beso la mejilla y se fue.

Rin: Esta atento.

Kagome: Si.

Rin: Y como te fue en el viage?

Kagome: Bien, tengo un monton de ideas para una coleccion.

Rin: genial.

Kagome: Me pondre en eso.

Rin: Ai, que despiste la jefa dijo que la fueras a ver en cuanto llegaras.

Kagome: Gracias ya voy.

Kagome fue al despacho de su madre.

Kagome: Madre?

Shizuru: Hola hija. Como te encuentras?  
Kagome: Bien.

Shizuru: Te vuelvo a felicitar por ese bebe.

Kagome: gracias.

SHizuru: Pero lo que me preocupo fue que Inuyasha y tu os peleasteis.

Kagome: No fue nada, nos molestamos mutuamente, pero todo esta bien. El es muy bueno conmigo. Lo unico que le falta es que no me deje mover un dedo.

Shizuru: Pues me quedo tranquila.

Kagome: Si, tranquila.

Shizuru: E Inuyasha?

Kagome: Fue a rebisar una cosas.

Shizuru: Bien, cuando necesites un dia libre cogetelo.

Kagome: Estoy bien.

Shizuru: Lo digo por el niño. Cuando vayas al meico y eso.

Kagome: Si quedate tranquila.

Despues volvio al trabajo.

Inuyasha: Kagome donde estabas?

Kagome: Con mi madre.

Inuyasha: Estaba preocupado.

Kagome: Inuyasha aqui no me puede pasar nada. Te preocupas demaciado.

Inuyasha: Lo se.

Despues Inuyasha la llebo a comer.

Kagome: Inuyasha no es necesario.

Inuyasha: Si, bamos. Luego darmos un paseo.

Kagome: Como logras saber todo lo que me gusta?

Inuyasha: Te conosco bien.

Kagome se sonrojo.

Kagome: Eso parece.

Despues de come Inuyasha y Kagome fueron al parque.

Kagome: Esto es maravilloso.

Inuyasha: Tu eres maravillosa.

Kagome: Inuyasha. Eh? Aqui fue donde nos prometimos.

Inuyasha: Si, por 2ª vez.

Kagome: Te amo.

Inuyasha: Yo tambien, os quiero a los 2. Que nombre le pondremos a nuestra hija?

Kagome: Sera niño.

Inuyasha: No, una preciosa niña.

Kagome: Un niño.

Inuyasha: Eres una testaruda.

Kagome: Anda que tu.

En eso.

...: Porque discuten?

Inuyasha/Kagome: Sango, Miroku.

Miroku: Casados hace 3 semanas y ya se pelean.

Sango: Que tanto discuten?

Kagome: Sobre si el bebe sera niño o niña.

Inuyasha: Si esta claro sera niña.

Kagome: Niño.

Inuyasha: Niña.

Kagome: Niño.

Sango: Generalmente las mujeres queremos una niña.

Kagome: Yo quiero un niño.

Miroku: Pues para saberlo tendran que esperar 3 meses.

Despues mas de noche.

Inuyasha: Te la pasaste bien?  
Kagome: Si. Mi amor.

Despues estaban estirados en la cama abrazados.

Inuyasha: Princesa sin pelearnos, ni discutir que nombre le pondremos al bebe?

Kagome: Si es niño que te parece Shinichi?

Inuyasha: Shinichi? MMM, podria ir. Y si es niña que te parece Mikami?

Kagome: Si. Pero sera niño.

Inuyasha: Ka...

Y fue callado por un beso de Kagome.

Inuyasha: Eres imposible.

CONTINUARA...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOLASSS, QUE TAL ESTAN?

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y BUENO QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y TODO SU APOYO.

MUSHOS BESOS


	23. Chapter 23

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA 23

Despues de 4 meses Kagome volvio a ir a ver a Ran para saber que seria el bebe.

Kagome: Ran, dime que sera el bebe.

Ran: Bueno es...un niño...

Kagome: Bien, te lo dije.

Ran: Y niña.

Kagome/Inuyasha: Que?

Ran: Son 2, un niño y una niña.

Kagome: 2?

Ran: Si.

Inuyasha: Bueno, los 2 teniamos razon.

Despues fueron a la empresa.

Kagome: (Piensa)2...son 2.

Inuyasha: Kagome estas bien?

Kagome sonrio.

Kagome: Si. Esperame aqui. Voy a dejarle esto a mi madre.

Y lo beso.

Inuyasha quedo encantado con ese beso.

Kagome entro al despacho de su madre.

Shizuru: Hija.

Kagome: Ten, los bozetos.

Shizuru les echo un vistazo.

Shizuru: Kagome estan muy bien.

Kagome estaba estirada en el sofa, y en las nubes.

Shizuru: Hija. Hija.

Kagome: Si?

Shizuru: Estas bien?

Kagome: Si. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Shizuru: Que?

Kagome: Fui a ver a Ran para saber que seria el bebe.

Shizuru: Y?

Kagome: Madre son 2.

Shizuru: Que?

Kagome: Si son 2, un niño y una niña.

Shizuru: hija que bueno.

Kagome: Si. Soy muy feliz.

Shizuru: bueno entonces veremos esa barriguita mas grande aun.

Kagome: Si.

Despues salio.

Inuyasha: Y?

Kagome: Le gustaron.

Inuyasha:Bien.

Kagome: Uf.

Inuyasha: Te pasa algo? Necesitas algo?

Kagome: No, estoy bien.

Inuyasha: No me asustes asi.

Kagome: Asustarte yo a ti? Porque?

Inuyasha: Bueno ya.

Y la beso.

...: Baya que tierno.

Kagome/Inuyasha: Eh?

Kagome: Kouga que haces aqui?

Kouga: Acompañar a mi padre.

Kagome: Sera mejor que te vallas.

Kouga: Que te lo crees. Ya veo que has canviado de parecer, antes no dejabas ni que te besaran.

Kagome: Callate.

Inuyasha: Mira bete ya y dejala.

Kouga: Y tu eres?

Inuyasha: Su marido.

Kouga: Eh? marido? Valla.

Inuyasha: Callate.

Gin: Kouga, bamonos.

Kouga: Si.

Kouga y Gin se fueron.

Kagome tenia la respiracion alterada y temblaba.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Kagome: (Susurrando)Yo...Yo...

Inuyasha: Tranquila.

Kagome se giro y continuo con los bozetos.

Inuyasha estaba preocupado por Kagome.

Despues cuando volvieron a casa.

Kagome estaba desanimada, estirada en la cama.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella.

Inuyasha: Princesa.

Kagome: Porfavor dejame.

Inuyasha: Pues que hare con este helado?

Kagome: Helado? De chocolate?

Inuyasha: Si. Del que te gusta a ti.

Kagome: Pues damelo.

Inuyasha se puso al lado de Kagome y le paso el Helado.

Kagome lo comia.

Inuyasha: Princesa animate.

Kagome: No puedo.

Inuyasha: No dejes que ese te arruine la vida. Estamos juntos y nos queremos.

Kagome sonrio.

Kagome: En mi estado, usar la comida es un golpe bajo.

Inuyasha: Pero funciono?

Kagome: Si.

Inuyasha: Ademas a ti el unico hombre que te debe importar soy yo.

Kagome: Tambien tu hijo.

Inuyasha: Si. Bueno, asi que seran 2.

Kagome: Un niño.

Inuyasha: Y una niña. Mejor, asi no habra discusiones.

Kagome: No eran discusiones. A mi me daba igual si era niño o niña. Es hijo de los 2 y ya me basta. Y si son 2, mejor aun. Eso quiere decir que me quieres mucho.

Inuyasha: Aunque no los tubieramos te quiero un montos. Mas alla del infinito.

Kagome: Pues ahora nuestro amor se dividira por 3.

Inuyasha: Si, y a ver si se dividen por mas.

Kagome: Pero tu cuantos quieres?

Inuyasha: No se. Primero 2, luego 1 o 2 mas y tal vez 5.

Kagome: Tu quieres que me meta a parir 5 veces.

Inuyasha: Los que bengan.

Kagome: Bueno ya veremos.

Despues de 5 meses.

Kagome dio a luz.

Inuyasha: Amor estas bien?

Kagome: Cansada. Miralos son preciosos.

Inuyasha: Ella se parece a ti.

Kagome: Y el a ti.

FIN!1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESTE ES ELULTIMO CAPITULODE MI FIC. SEGURO QUE NO ES GRAN COSA PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE NUNCA SE ME HA DADO BIEN ESCRIBIR FINALES. JEJEJ

BUENO QUERIA DARLE LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEHUIDO MI SEGUNDO FIC Y HAN DEJADO SUS REVIEWS. SOBRE TODO QUIERO AGRADECERLE A MI AMIGA Willnira y Serena tsukino chiba.

MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MI TERCER FIC QUE PONRE AL VOLVER DE VACACIONES QUE SERA POR EL 23- 24 DE AGOSTO. HASTA ENTNCES OS DEJO.

MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS.


End file.
